Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, a mobile terminal having an image projector module and controlling method therein.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and enhance the terminal functions, the improvement of structural part and/or software part of the terminal can be taken into consideration. As an image projector capable of projecting an image on an external plane is provided to the terminal, the demand for a convenient image projecting method using the image projector is rising.